


Sealed Forever

by yawaweol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Based from Tower of God, Betrayal, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Hidden Feelings, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, it's ok if you don't know tower of god bc i just based the story from the side characters' story, or something but not really, to tower of god readers yes this is daniel and roen's story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawaweol/pseuds/yawaweol
Summary: He’s about say something when Eren interrupted him again. “You’re short, grumpy and not exactly charming, but you won my heart over when you accepted me even at my worst!”“Hey!” I retorted but he just snickered.“I like that you’re always such a softie with me!” Eren cheerfully said, smiling widely, as if he did not told him that he’s ready to die for Levi.(Eren's lines from Roen in Tower of God, a webtoon by SIU)





	Sealed Forever

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WOULD BE A LONG ASS NOTE BUT THERE ARE TERMS THAT YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND WHILE READING THE STORY SO IF YOU DON’T WANT TO HEAR MY BLABBING, I SUGGEST JUST LOOK FOR *TOG TERMS* FOR THE UNFAMILIAR TERMS. THIS WAY, YOU DON’T HAVE TO KNOW THE STORY ITSELF TO UNDERSTAND WHAT’S HAPPENING. I WROTE THIS STORY IN A WAY THAT NON-TOG READERS WOULD BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND IT (HOPEFULLY)
> 
> So, first of all, this idea popped into my head when I was rereading Tower of God, which is my fave webtoon, and it’s a fucking good story so I would be rly ecstatic if you give it a chance. Here’s the link ==> https://www.webtoons.com/en/fantasy/tower-of-god/list?title_no=95&page=1, or just download the app if you want :)
> 
> Anw, this is based from two side characters and I feel like making an ereri version of it. It’s kinda different from the original but like what I’ve said, I made it like that so it’s not too confusing. And yes, I did not name any side characters. Because I want it to be focused on ereri.
> 
> *TOG TERMS*  
> Demon – The demon I am talking about here is an actual important character in the tog universe but I called him demon in this story bc he’s not that important character. But yeah, he’s kind of an enemy because he’s super strong and he’s planning to kill all the people in the train. So they need to kill him or atleast get rid of him  
> Train (Hell Train) – It’s a literal train, but a train in which you will not even realize you’re inside a train. It’s fucking big and it’s where people takes tests like fighting monsters, etc.  
> Tower – This is where people live. They are literally inside a tower and every floor is as large as a continent. If you want something like power, money, fame, etc, you just need to climb the tower and if you reached the top, you can have your wish granted. Though climbing the tower doesn’t literally mean you have to climb. But instead, you have to pass tests in order to gain the permission to go to the next floor. You can’t skip a floor in climbing the tower. Riding the train means that you’re climbing from the 35th floor up until the 43rd floor. The people who rode the train will take their tests inside the train.  
> Regulars – These are what you call people who climbs the tower. It means that Levi and Eren here, along with their friends (that I did not mention the names) are called Regulars.  
> Pocket – It looks like a ball, or orb whatever, that serves as you communication device, i.d, and you can like, store it somewhere?? Idk but you don’t have to actually carry it anywhere. You can just summon it or call it or something HAHAHA lol i’m sorry but pockets do disappear if you wish them too. And oh, cellphones are different but their cellphones doesn’t actually serve as a phone but for a different purpose that is not important in the story. 
> 
> The ToG universe is more complicated than this but I tried my best. If you’re into fantasy-type stories, I think it’s a good read for you. And honestly, not to be biased but Tower of God have such an amazing story.
> 
> P.S. I was planning to make this a one-shot but when I was writing, I realized that the second half has a different flow from the first half so I made it a two-shot. It will actually ruin the story if I added the second half, plus, I just finished making the first half soooooo, yeah.
> 
> I’m sorry for typos or errors bc I’m not proofreading this shit, my eyes is straining. So yeah, if you want to beta this, i don’t mind woot.
> 
> Enjooooy

                “Levi, I’m so sorry. He made me do it. I’m sorry.” Eren sobbed as he hugged me. I hugged him back, hoping that his pain will go away. I just let him cry on my shoulder, my heart breaking everytime I hear his heart-wrenching sobs. “That fucking demon said that he will kill our friends if I didn’t killed that man. I have no choice, I don’t want you to die. I don’t want any of our friends to die. We will clear this goddamn hell train, and we will climb the tower together. Please don’t tell anyone, Levi. I trust you.”

 

                Hugging his frame tighter, I whispered in his ear. “Of course”

 

* * *

 

 

                “We really need to find the murderer in here. Or else, we will be next!”

 

                “Yeah, I agree! I thought that the demon is the one who’s killing our teammates but I think it’s one of us.”

 

                A lot more killings happened, and no one knows who’s killing all the remaining people in the train. Everyone is wary, because anyone could be the suspect. I kept my mouth shut, knowing that if people learned that Eren is one of those murderers, they will definitely kill him. And I won’t let that happen, over my dead body.

 

                I glanced around the room and the person I am looking for caught my eye. Eren is sitting at the corner, eyes dead and gloomy, staring at nothing. Months ago, he is the center of the group. Always cheery and can easily make everyone smile. But after the ‘incident’, he rarely utter a word. Others think that he’s just sad over people dying, but I knew better.

 

                I slowly approached him, carefully sat beside his lanky body, and hesitatingly hold his hand. “Don’t worry Eren. I will not let anyone know. I’ll always be here.”

 

                A pair of teal eyes met his grey ones, shining with unshed tears. “I know Levi, I know.”

 

                Levi’s heart swelled when he felt that Eren squeezed his hand tighter.

 

* * *

 

 

                He’s just getting ready for bed when Eren entered their shared bedroom, collapsing as he closed the door. Levi ran towards the brunette and kneeled in front of him. Eren is crying, clearly distressed, tears flowing from his eyes nonstop. He started gasping for air and that almost made Levi’s heart stop. Eren is having a panic attack.

 

                Having his first encounter with a person having a panic attack is also sending him in panic, he don’t know what to do! But he needs to stay calm, at least for Eren.

 

                Rubbing Eren’s back, he told him to look at him. “Eren, look at me. Let’s breather together okay. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. You’re doing great Eren.”

 

                Levi tried his best calming Eren down, hugging him after he confirmed that Eren is out of panic. Eren’s soft breathing and his heart pumping wildly are the only things he can hear in the room. Testing the waters, he loosen his hold to the boy, grabbing the sides of his face so that he can look at his eyes. The pain and sadness are evident in his gaze, with red-rimmed eyes, clearly from all the crying he had done. “Eren, what happened?”

 

                Another wave of tears and sobs erupted from the green-eyed man, explaining what happened in broken sobs. “T-they saw m-me, Le-Levi! T-hey know! They know that I-I’m the one k-killing everyone! They h-hate me n-now!”

 

                They can’t hear anything from the outside, but Levi knew that in no time, they will come barging into their room. He can’t do anything. The most he can do for Eren is be by his side. “Eren, you do know that I will always be here right? We will always be together.” Sending Eren a genuine smile, they stood up and went to Levi’s bed. They have separate beds but Levi know that Eren needs his comfort.

 

                As they tucked themselves under the blanket, in a soft voice, Eren whispered to him. “You don’t know how much I need to hear those words. Thank you, Levi”

 

* * *

 

                It has been a week since everyone learned that Eren is one of the people behind the killings, and everyone is avoiding him like a plague. Even our friends are keeping their distance from him, while Eren just sent them a sad smile. Everytime he’s alone, he will broke into tears. He’s not aware that I always hear his cries. An how he blames himself for everything.

 

                I never left his side ever since. After all, they gave us the same treatment.

 

                _“You fucking knew Eren is the one behind those killings? Are you fucking serious Levi? You are so fucking smitten by that murderer that you let his sins slide? I never knew you would be like this! I am disappointed in you.” One of his friends shouted at him as he walked out of their room._

_He is fuming with anger. “You don’t understand shit! He did this because he cares about us! He did this because he doesn’t have a choice! That demon forced him!” He shouted back, explaining Eren’s action. He’s glad that every room is soundproof and they are in the hallways. He doesn’t want to hurt Eren more, he suffered enough for all of us._

_“Yeah, like we will believe you. Just stay at your bitch’s side. Who knows, maybe we will be your next victims. Well, we should be wary, after all, we can’t even trust our friends.”_

_Levi just stood in the middle of the hallway, watching his friends’ back walking away from him, from them._

                He did not regret staying with Eren. He know he made the right choice.

 

                All regulars are in the resting area, but he and Eren are away from the crowd. They just finished a test so they are conserving energy incase a monster appears. The regulars are chatting with each other and not even acknowledging their presence, not that he cares. He casted a quick glance at Eren, who is sleeping quietly, with his arms wrapped around his leg and forehead in his knees, exhaustion looming over his figure.

 

                A shout from one of the doors made everyone jump, including Eren who woke up from his nap.

 

                “Guys! I saw this spell book in the demon’s room. It looks like a forbidden spell book. Maybe we can find a way on how to kill that demon!”

 

                Curious but not willing to join their conversation, he just waited for them to know if there’s a way to get rid of the demon. A couple of minutes later, it seems that everyone reading froze up, as if they read something bad.

 

                “What? What did you guys read?”

 

                The one holding the spell book answered, eyes still glued to the book. “It said that we can seal him in the train by using a soul.”

 

                A deafening silence surrounded the room, everyone holding their breaths, as they don’t know what to say. They needed to seal the demon by using a soul. And it means that they need to sacrifice a life. No one broke the silence, but everyone looked at their direction as they saw Eren stood up. The brunette walked towards that regulars reading the spell book. Levi can see how their eyes widened as Eren approached them, but for some reasons, they stood still, not moving from where they are standing. Observing Eren’s actions, he saw the man whispered something to the regulars, their eyes widening and nodded at him. It looks like the man is making him more confused as he sent him a sad smile and walked towards the door leading to their rooms. **_Something’s wrong._**

****

                Suddenly, he stood up, long strides are made despite having short legs. He grabbed the arms of the guy holding the spell book. Glaring at him, he stood up. “What did Eren say?” Shocked by Levi’s, actions, he froze up. **_Fuck this._** “WHAT THE FUCK DID EREN SAY TO YOU?” Levi shouted, shaking with anger and gripping the man’s arm tightly.

 

                The man just bit his lip and shook his head. Growling and letting go of the man’s arm, Levi followed Eren in their room. He saw the man in his own bed, sleeping soundly. He decided to let the man get some rest. He just need to ask him tomorrow what the hell just happened.

 

* * *

 

 

                The sound from his pocket woke him up. Someone is calling him. Reluctantly sitting up, he glanced at the bed across him and surprised as the supposedly sleeping figure in the said bed is missing. _Maybe he’s just in the toilet?_ Still wondering where the hell is Eren, he answered the call “’ello?” His voice as he answered is still groggy from sleep.

 

                A familiar voice answered. “Levi? I’m sorry I woke you up. I was wondering if you can go here in the resting area. I... uhm—I have to say something important.” _So that’s where he is. But can’t he talk about it in our room?_ The nervousness in Eren’s voice is so evident that he already know that something is up.

 

                “Ok Eren.”

 

                He left their room and walk to the resting area as calm as possible. He’s worried that his heart might go out of his body since it’s thumping very wildly. As he reached the entrance, he instantly the silhouette of the man that he loves, his back facing him. The man that made him who he is, the man that changed him from the better. Without this man, he will not be able to meet his friends, and he will probably be dead by now. The padding of his steps made the said man turned around, wearing a smile. _A genuine smile, the smile that brightens my world._

 

                Still confused, he slowly closed their distance. With the brunette’s fidgeting and uneven breathing, he figured out that he will tell him something serious. “Eren? Why did you call me out here?”

 

                Meeting his gaze, he silently gasp as he saw the unshed tears in those beautiful eyes. He wanted to caress Eren’s face and tell him everything will be alright, but the words died in his mouth. Instead, he waited for Eren to answer. He don’t want to force him. What he wants is Eren to open up to him freely.

 

                “Levi, I decided to give up my life tomorrow. I will seal that demon so that everyone can still continue to go up the tower.”

 

                “Eren, no—“

 

                “You know what Levi, there’s this guy that I like. No, actually, I probably love him already.” Eren smiled at me, and I felt like my heart was stabbed. Eren loves someone, and it’s not him. Fuck, this hurts.

 

                “Levi, I love you.” What? Eren loves me? I probably look dumb, I can’t speak. It’s like my mind is still processing what Eren said.

 

                “I like everyone. All of our friends, but Levi, I love you. Not as a friend, but romantically. So Levi, if I give my life to seal the demon tomorrow, it’s probably because I love you.”

 

                He’s about say something when Eren interrupted him again. “You’re short, grumpy and not exactly charming, but you won my heart over when you accepted me even at my worst!”

 

                “Hey!” I retorted but he just snickered.

 

                “I like that you’re always such a softie with me!” Eren cheerfully said, smiling widely, as if he did not told him that he’s ready to die for Levi.

 

                The raven-haired man can’t find the words to reply to the man in front of him. His mind, body, and soul just want to hug the man and never let go but they can’t do that. There’s too many problems that they need to resolve, and that made him hate whoever set their destiny, for them to suffer through this. He just wants to spend his whole life with Eren, or maybe climbing the tower with him and reaching the top. Making a family and to not worry about anything. But here they are, in this fucking situation, where they are faced with a demon, a literal demon that will ruin their future.

 

                “You know Levi. If I die tomorrow, I don’t want you to resent anyone. Because I am dying for you. I love you Levi. Thank you. This is the first time the time that I have this feelings. Right now, I’m so in love that I don’t even fear death.”

 

* * *

 

 

                “Fuck, the demon is here! We need to lure him to the sigil! This might be our last chance to this!” The regulars said as they try to corner the demon in the seal that they draw from the spell book. After they showed the demon that they have his spell book, pissing of the said demon and chasing them to get the book back, their plan to seal the demon started.

 

                As for Levi, he has no choice but to lure the demon into the sigil, along with his companions. After his chat with Eren, they retreated to their room like nothing happened. He did not utter a single word as a reply, probably because he is too shocked from Eren’s confession. He thought that he will not be able to fall asleep but as soon as his back hit the bed, he is pulled to the dream world.

 

                The moment he woke up, Eren is nowhere to be found. Quickly pulling himself up, he nearly threw himself outside the door of their room. And that is when he met the other regulars running, as if chasing someone.

 

                “Levi, fuck, quick! We need to lure the demon to the sigil! The others are already heading there!” And after hearing about the demon, he went to the direction everyone is going. He’s the fastest regular in the train and catching up to the demon is easy.

 

                But the moment he arrived at the location of the sigil, he visibly paled. There in the middle of the sigil stood the man he loves. He can’t think of anything else. The only thing he knows is that he needs to pull Eren out of there. He can’t live without Eren. He didn’t even realized that he’s starting to cry. _No, no, no! Eren, no!_

                “It’s time to seal you forever, demon.” He heard Eren said as he started chanting a spell.

 

                In Levi’s mind, Eren’s smiling face flashed as he told Levi he loves him. _I can’t let Eren die. Not now that I know that he reciprocated my feelings._ “EREN! NO!” I cried as I ran to the sigil. _If I can’t save him, maybe it’s better to die with him. At least at the end we will always be together._

 

                What he did not expect is when their friends stopped him. **_NO, NO, NO, LET ME GO! EREN NEEDS ME! LET ME GO!_** But his screams remained in his head as he openly sobs, watching as the sigil made the demon vanish, along with the man that meant his life.

 

                That’s the time they let go of him, his knees collapsing as he can’t find the energy to stand up. He just cried there and cried. No one dared to comfort him. All the other regulars with guilt in their eyes started to go in separate ways to take a rest in their rooms. Their friends just stood there, not knowing what to do, and extremely feeling bad and guilty about what they just did. They sacrificed their friend. They let her die in front of them. They can’t even comfort Levi. All of them are aware on how much Levi cares and love Eren, to the point that when all of them decided to abandon Eren, Levi remained by his side. Accepting all the hate with Eren, he remained undeterred.

 

                Levi’s emotion are in chaos. He doesn’t know what to feel. His mind is blank and his heart is empty. But there is one thing that he is sure about, **and that is the last time he saw Eren**.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, some of Eren’s lines when he confessed to Levi is that actual lines of the girl (whom I wrote as Eren) in the original story. Why? Because what she said really suits Levi lmao. You can find the original conversation in the Tower of God webtoon, [Season 2] Ep: 193 #273. Credits to SIU and his story Tower of God. Also to Webtoon!!!
> 
> If you want to check the chapter bc you’re curious about the actual scene, that’s fine. But if you’re planning to read Tower of God, sorry for the spoilers. Just look for the scenes that has black background hoho
> 
> Leave some feedback, comment and kudos!! If you read Tower of God, join me and let’s eat bananas.


End file.
